Rough 2 Monthes
by Captain Oats
Summary: When ryan come to Marissa's house from the hospital, he won't believe his eyes
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own the OC sadly.  
  
*****  
  
Flashback  
  
Seth says to Anna, "I choose you." Marissa gets Ryan drunk and he tries to drive home. They almost get into a crash and Marissa is drunk. She offers him another drink and he takes it. They get arrested and he runs away from the cops. He runs away and the flashback is over.  
  
Ryan sits against the fence at his old house. He holds his side and the same shirt from a week ago is torn at the chest to reveal a variety of scars from his past. When he ran away, he came back to Chino. He has a fresh cut on his cheek and he has been coughing up blood.  
  
We see Summer, Seth, and Marissa looking around the neighborhood in the Range Rover for Ryan. Seth sees him faint down on the concrete and they rush to him. They carry him to the car and place him next to Marissa in the back seat.  
  
*****  
  
The drive him rather quickly to HOAG. They call home to Sandy and Kirsten.  
  
"We found him in Chino" says Seth  
  
"How is he" replies Sandy  
  
"He's holding his side and he has cuts all over"  
  
"We'll be right there"  
  
Kirsten and Sandy come to HOAG.  
  
Dr. Bill comes out and says," He's hurt bad Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. He has a broken ankle, three broken ribs, a lot of internal bleeding, he is coughing up blood, and a lot of blood loss from the assorted cuts and scrapes."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"All he's saying is "Damn you AJ""  
  
Sandy gets a disappointed look on his face and nobody else knows what he knows.  
  
"The anesthetics will wear off in about an hour but we'll need to keep him for about three days before he can go home" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
-Three weeks later-  
  
Ryan walks to Marissa's house with his crutches. She always leaves the door open he thinks, I don't have to knock he thinks.  
  
He walks in and what he sees blows his mind  
  
He sees Marissa on top of Oliver and they are aggressively making out on the couch.  
  
Ryan tenses up and he glares a hole through Marissa. He limps out of the house and Marissa tries to stop him.  
  
Oliver gets up and grabs Ryan by the arm swinging him around  
  
"I'm not gonna fight you"  
  
Ryan starts to walk away  
  
"Yeah you better walk away, I'm more man then you'll ever be!"  
  
Ryan turns around and goes face to face  
  
"Come on Chino hit me!"  
  
"No, I won't fight you. I have nothing left to fight for"  
  
Oliver looks to turn but he punches Ryan in the stomach. Ryan goes to one knee and gets up. Oliver then knocks him out with a punch to the face.  
  
About two hours later, he gets up and limps to the pool house.  
  
The phone rings  
  
"Hello, Cohen Residence."  
  
"Ryan, please talk to me"  
  
"What's left to say, I saw everything"  
  
"Look, I don't expect you forgive me easily"  
  
"Good, because I won't"  
  
Ryan hangs up the phone.  
  
*****  
  
Summer is in her car still peeved about the whole Seth thing  
  
She was Summer Roberts  
  
Guys like Seth Cohen don't reject her  
  
She needed someone to talk to about this thing, maybe Ryan was home.  
  
She knocked on the pool house door.  
  
"It's open" Ryan said  
  
"Chino, I need someone to talk to. Can I have a minute?" "Sure, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Did Seth like me?"  
  
"Yeah, he couldn't stop talking about you when I came to Newport"  
  
"Then why is he with Anna?"  
  
"I guess she got to him first"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Ryan could see tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you with Coop?"  
  
"She was making out with Oliver"  
  
God it hurt to say that, he loved her and she threw it all away.  
  
"Oh my God, why would she do that?"  
  
Ryan gives her the "I don't wanna talk about it look"  
  
Summer gets up to leave and then gets a nervous look on her face  
  
"Can you come with me? My parents aren't home and I get really lonely at night."  
  
"Sure"  
  
*****  
  
Ryan got up and walked home the next morning after Summer gave him a kiss on the cheek. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
The next week, Summer and Ryan were in the pool house talking  
  
"Why do listen to me and stuff?" Summer asked him.  
  
"Well, from what I hear you had a crappy childhood. You can almost relate to my stories but Seth; he's had a perfect life. He just wouldn't understand."  
  
"So I've wanted to know for a while, what was Chino like?"  
  
"My mom was a drunk, she had abusive boyfriends, my brother beat me up, and I've been shot twice. How about you?"  
  
"My step mom's a dunk, my dad can't think for himself and I'm always alone for a week at a time."  
  
"I guess we're not so different."  
  
"Seth has Anna and I just fell so alone now."  
  
"Since I walked in on Marissa, I feel like I have no one and Seth's always with Anna."  
  
"Hey Ryan."  
  
"You're calling me by my first name?"  
  
"We're like really close after all these talks. I figured the least I could do for you."  
  
She then leans over and kisses him quickly.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"That was your thank you? Well.let me say your welcome."  
  
Ryan then scoots over next to her and they start kissing on the bed of the pool house. They go on for about five to ten minutes.  
  
Summer gets up and walks toward the door.  
  
"I gotta go, my parents are finally coming back from Paris"  
  
"That's cool, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah sure, pick me up at 7. By he way, thanks."  
  
*****  
  
After that summer and Ryan started dating. Marissa stops talking to Seth and Ryan for she doesn't want to face Ryan.  
  
Seth comes in the pool house and Ryan is lying on the couch.  
  
"So, uh.what's up with Marissa?" Seth asks  
  
"Not my problem"  
  
"But.I men you guys are going out, so it should be your problem."  
  
"No we aren't, not anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry but we're amigos here, we tell each other what's going on right?"  
  
"Yeah but I really don't wanna talk about it"  
  
"Come on man, I'm your brother!"  
  
Ryan stares at him  
  
"How do you convey everything with just a look?"  
  
Ryan glares at him again  
  
"Again with the look, never mind. are you guys still friends?"  
  
"Friends don't make out with creepy drug addicts behind their friend's back."  
  
"Marissa and Oliver?"  
  
"Gotta go, I got a date."  
  
"Who may I ask is the lucky lady?"  
  
"Summer"  
  
"What happened to Chino, Eww?"  
  
"Not quite sure bout that one. I'll explain later"  
  
Ryan was driving home from Summer's house when a semi truck plowed into the Range Rover flipping it over!!! The paramedics came and called the Cohens  
  
"Hello, Seth Cohen speaking"  
  
"Your brother Ryan has been in a car accident. He's being held at HOAG."  
  
Seth drops the cell phone and it makes a loud sound.  
  
"Seth, what was that?" asks Sandy.  
  
"Ryan's been in a car accident. He's at HOAG."  
  
"How are we gonna get there without the Range Rover?" asks Kirsten  
  
"I'll call Summer"  
  
"Hello, Roberts's residence"  
  
"Hey, it's Seth. Ryan's been in a car accident and we need a ride"  
  
"Oh my god, I'll be right over" 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The four of them got there in about an hour due to traffic.  
  
"Hello receptionist, my son Ryan Atwood is in here. He's been in a crash"  
  
"Right this way miss"  
  
They see the doctor  
  
"In addition to his current injuries, he has a bruised sternum and a broken left elbow. He's lucky he didn't break his neck in the accident. The drugs will wear off in about fifteen minutes. You can see him then"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to call Marissa" said Seth.  
  
He called her and she was on his way when the Cohens came out of Ryan's room.  
  
"How is he Seth?" summer asked  
  
"He has a pulse but he's not talking and his eyes aren't open"  
  
Summer goes in Ryan's room  
  
"Ryan, please wake up"  
  
No response  
  
"Ryan, come on Ryan open your eyes"  
  
Ryan opens his eyes and sees Summer standing above him  
  
"Thank god you're okay. They said you almost broke your neck. Please promise me you'll never get in an accident again"  
  
"I'll try" he says weakly  
  
"I love you Ryan"  
  
"I love you too Summer" They kiss as Marissa watches through the window in the door. Summer comes out and the Cohens go back in to talk to Ryan.  
  
*****  
  
Marissa and Summer are in the hall  
  
"Summer, why did you kiss Ryan? You know I love him"  
  
"Really? Maybe you should have thought of that before you cheated on him with Oliver! You were the only thing he ever loved and you threw that all away. I'm with Ryan now so you can just shut up!"  
  
Summer walks off leaving Marissa dumbfounded. The Cohens have left and Ryan heard Marissa and Summer from his room  
  
"That's my girl" he says to Summer when she walks back in  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Marissa goes to Oliver's house  
  
She finds him face down on the couch  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
She sees a bottle of Vodka, some sleeping pills, and some cocaine  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
No response  
  
"OLIVER!!?"  
  
No response again.  
  
She calls the police after cleaning up the drugs.  
  
They come and carry him away on a stretcher with a blanket over his body. She watches as they load him onto the truck with the label "Morgue"  
  
***** 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Ryan is healing his wounds in the pool house. He is reading a book as Marissa walks in.  
  
She sits down next to him and he sits up.  
  
"Ryan, I need help"  
  
"I knew that last December (it's May) but you wouldn't listen to me"  
  
"Oliver's dead"  
  
"He OD'd right?"  
  
"I'm sorry about everything please forgive me"  
  
"No, I can't. Not when you're like.this. You're a mess. I'm trying to start a new life but you... you're my mother all over again"  
  
"Ryan, don't go, I love you so much"  
  
"Look, I have a date. I have to go."  
  
Ryan then gets on his bike an slowly rides off to Summer's house.  
  
Copyright© Jewfro Productions 


End file.
